Hyperion (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Hyperion '''is a villain that appears in Avengers Assemble, He first appears where he helps the Avengers into stopping some meteorites that used to be from a doomed planet with one of them being classified by J.A.R.V.I.S. as an "Earth-Killer." Then Hyperion crashes the Avengers' battle with Wrecker and defeats him. The Avengers encounter Hyperion in his citadel above the city where the Avengers claim that he is endangered series. Hyperion orders his computer Quagmire his history where he tried to stop the full corruption of his planet and failed. Hyperion then hears of trouble on the bridge and heads there. The Avengers follow Hyperion where they find him trying to eliminate Wrecker (who Hyperion suspected of leaving town). The Avengers stop him from taking out Hyperion as he claims that the Avengers are like the problem on his planet. He took out Hulk and Thor and damaged Falcon's flight pack until only Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow are left. Hyperion states that the humans are flaw until he discovers that the Avengers provided a diversion so that Iron Man can get into Hyperion's citadel. Hyperion confronts Iron Man and prepares to engage him. When Iron Man asked why he chose Earth, Hyperion stated that he chose Earth so that he can offer them peace and order. With help from J.A.R.V.I.S., Iron Man showed him what happened to this planet and that Hyperion destroyed the planet when they wouldn't listen to him. Iron Man states to Hyperion that Humans aren't perfect. Hawkeye fires a distraction arrow so that Thor and Hulk can take down Hyperion. Hyperion is then shown in a special cell stating that the Earth will soon need him again. In the episode "Bring on the Bad Guys," the final scene showed that Red Skull and his Cabal have obtained the cell holding Hyperion as Red Skull frees him. As Hyperion wants vengeance on the Avengers, Red Skull invites Hyperion into the Cabal in exchange that Hyperion can trust him. In the episode "The Ambassador," Hyperion joins the Cabal into attacking Doctor Doom at the United Nations. The speaker in Doctor Doom's armor does perform a sound attack that gives Hyperion temporary hearing problems as he is attacked by the Avengers. After Doctor Doom was taken into Avengers Tower by Captain America, Hyperion and the rest of the Cabal retreats. Powers and abilities * '''Enhanced intelligence * Flight * Heat Vision -''' Hyperion is capable of firing blasts of intense heat from his eyes that are strong enough to knock out both Hulk and Thor, his heat vision can also extend to a much greater amount to that of an atomic bomb. * 'Healing Factor - '''He can heal from small injuries instantaneously & larger injuries in several seconds. This also keeps him young eternally. * '''Invulnerability - '''Hyperion is impervious to physical attacks even to those of powerful beings such as Hulk and Thor. Hyperion as well is incapable of feeling any kind of pain from either biological or natural means such as diseases * '''Superhuman senses ' * '''Superhuman strenght - '''Hyperion posses inmense strenght to that of a 100+ class being. * '''Nuclear and solar energy absorbtion Gallery Hyperion Avengers Assemble.jpg Hyperion_aa.png Hyperman.jpg|"Pathetic, to think I believed you worthy to be on my team." Avengers_Assemble_-_Hyperion.jpg Squadron_Supreme_Avengers_Assemble.jpg|Hyperion along with his Squadron Supreme Hyperion_heat vision.jpg The_cabal.jpg|Hyperion alongside the Cabal Quotes Trivia * The original Hyperion is an obvious imitation (as well as homage) of DC's Superman, only darker. * This version of Hyperion was based of his earth-616 counterpart from the Squadron Sinister * When Hyperion asked Quagmire to pull up file e-712 this was a reference to the original Squadron Supreme members' home universe in which they are good * Hyperion can be compared to Tirek from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic as they are both powerful beings, both have been empowered by specific source of power, and both posses inmense strenght but with major differences such as Hyperion being defeated easily by the combined efforts of the Avengers in the episode "Avengers underground" while Tirek had no problem almost defeating the mane six and also while Hyperion was used by Nighthawk to destroy the earth. Tirek used Discord to get him to absorb the ponies' magic as well as life force and also while Hyperion is delusional, Tirek is not. * Hyperion is voiced by Brian Bloom who also voiced Captain America in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Similar Villains Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) Tirek (My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic) The Plutonian (Irredeemable) Tighten (Megamind) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Delusional Category:Mass Murderer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Superman Category:Child-Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Child Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Charismatic villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Laser-Users Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Recurring villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Enforcer Category:Extremists Category:Big Bads Category:Thugs Category:Empowered Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dictator Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Titular Villains Category:Immortals